The stray cat
The stray cat By: insta @art_is_my_life_man Wednesday: Hey in need your help 2:06am Clare: … with Wednesday:I found this poor stray cat in my backyard and I need your help to buy him or her food Clare: here we go all over again with asking me money and never paying my back Wednesday: hey I do give it back by paying you with high fives Clare: could I buy something with that Wednesday:I would do hugs but you know how it is with me and hugs Clare: yeah ok sure Wednesday:ok no more talk,just come over here and stop talking about my problems, but I think that the cat is getting really hungry because he just bit me Clare: he might have rabies so great now I need to pay for hospital bills Wednesday: noooooooooope Clare: are you going to be ok I know how your skin is sensitive to sharp things Wednesday: I know that your my girlfriend but it doesn’t mean you have to be that protective over me Clare: I know but I finally fell for the right girl but I can’t lose someone that fast Wednesday: I know, but really it kinda hurts can you come over he’s in my room right now Clare: yeah I’m on my way over, I just got in my car Wednesday: ok but please hurry I’m hearing strange noises in my room now, it kinda sounds like my bed is moving Clare: eww, that’s gross Wednesday: stop thinking that, and gross Clare: I’m at your front door let me in Wednesday: before your come inside I’m going to check what’s going on Clare: fine but be quick Wednesday:WHAT THE HELL JHHKVJGFFTJCJKGV Clare: WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT HAPPENED Clare:I’m scared please answer me Clare: I need to hear you one more time please just answer your phone 4:67pm Clare: please answer Clare: alright fine in going inside Wednesday:shhhhhhhh don’t walk in the cat is a demon Clare: stop with the jokes and let me in Wednesday: don’t touch the house, he will kill you Clare: he? Wednesday: he is the cat when I looked threw the door I saw a man covered in blood Clare: what do you mean cats can’t do that Wednesday: I’m not joking I’ll show you a picture but I’m hiding under the bed Wednesday: see Clare: holy sh** Wednesday: I’m going to have to ask you to call the police Clare: on it 911 call Officer: 911 what’s your emergency Clare: hello yes officer my girlfriend is in danger and there is a man covered in blood in her house Officer:... Clare: hello?!!!! Officer: DONT…… CALL ANYONE….. ELSE!!!!! Clare: leave Wednesday alone!! *beep* Wednesday’s text Clare: Wednesday you need to get out of that house, NOW Wednesday: ok I’ll try Clare: ok please be careful 12:00am Clare: hello Wednesday are you out Wednesday: he isn’t evil he’s just misunderstood Clare: Wednesday are you ok Wednesday:yes I could never be better, oh and don’t ever text me again Clare: I’m coming in Wednesday: no need Clare: I’m in your house where are you Wednesday: I told you not to come in Clare: this isn’t funny tell me where you are Wednesday: in my room Clare: ok I’ll be in there soon Wednesday: we’ll do you see me Clare: no Wednesday: look up Clare: up? Wednesday: yes Clare looked up and there she saw her girlfriend sitting on the ceiling and she freaked out then tried to call 911 but then she felt a tongue on her neck and she looked back to see a blood covered man licking her neck with Wednesday on his hand like a puppet and says three words and 11 letters… Read next chapter and tell me how you thought about the first part of the story. Tanks